Integrated circuit technology relies on transistors to formulate vast arrays of functional circuits. The complexity of these circuits requires the use of an ever increasing number of linked transistors. As the number of transistors required increases, the surface area that can be dedicated to a single transistor dwindles. It is desirable then, to construct transistors which occupy less surface area on the silicon chip/die.
Integrated circuit technology uses transistors conjunctively with Boolean algebra to create a myriad of functional digital circuits, also referred to as logic circuits. In a typical arrangement, transistors are combined to switch or alternate an output voltage between just two significant voltage levels, labeled logic 0 and logic 1. Most logic systems use positive logic, in which logic 0 is represented by zero volts, or a low voltage, e.g., below 0.5 V; and logic 1 is represented by a higher voltage.
One method in which these results are achieved involves Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. CMOS technology comprises a combination of oppositely doped Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) to achieve the switching mechanism between voltage levels associated with logic 0 and that of logic 1. This configuration is likewise referred to as an inverter. Conventional CMOS inverters consume an appreciable amount of chip surface area, even despite ongoing reductions in the critical dimensions that are achievable with conventional photolithography techniques. The critical dimension (F) represents the minimum lithographic feature size that is imposed by lithographic processes used during fabrication.
Some companies have dabbled with use of vertical transistors, but have limited the use to circuits such as memories. The use of vertical transistors in memories generally focuses on the placement, arrangement and size of the charge storage node. The charge storage node is conventionally a capacitor of one form or another. Capacitors have individual space requirements and obstacles which have to be overcome in order to retain data stored under low power supplies. Logic circuit transistors similarly have individual space requirements and obstacles which have not been addressed.
Accordingly, what is needed is improved configuration for transistors, suitable for use in logic circuits, which will conserve surface space on the semiconductor die.